


I Can't Moan (Unless You Help Me)

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Rimming, Smut, They're both 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie hasn't ever moaned before and he doesn't plan on doing it in the future.Yeah, but then Richie finds out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 38
Kudos: 905
Collections: Anonymous





	I Can't Moan (Unless You Help Me)

Eddie was snuggled under his blanket, eyes darting over to the door. His comforter was up to his eyes, head weighing on his pillow. He watched the doorknob, double and triple-checking that it was vertical and not horizontal, that it was locked. His heart was no longer beating steady, but thumping erratically in his chest as he let his fingers trail down down down, and slip underneath the elastic hem of his pajama shorts. The only light on in his room was his lamp, which was set on his bedside table. He had always liked to leave the light on when he did this even if he was unsure of its reason for comfort. Breathing shakily through his nose, his fingertips pushed past his underwear to touch the hidden skin there.

Eddie shut his eyes tight, light seeping through his eyelids as he grabbed himself timidly. He knew everyone did this. His parents had done it before (he didn't for a second linger on thoughts of his mother in his situation, it made him disgusted and a little scared), his friends, almost all of the human population of Earth. But still, he always felt ashamed when he did it. His eyes popped open to check that the door was locked for the fourth time. If his mom walked in now, he would never forgive himself. She would probably take him to a mental hospital after, only to be told that all teenagers jerked off every now and then. He squirmed at just the thought of the word. It sounded  _ lewd _ and  _ dirty _ . He picked up the pace, wanting this to be over with already and using some of the wetness that had accumulated to go faster. 

His eyebrows were twisted against his forehead as his lips involuntarily parted. No sound escaped his mouth, though, as one might think. No, he wouldn’t. He didn’t. Eddie didn’t moan. He never had, and he never wanted to. He would’ve died of embarrassment if he heard himself out in the open like that. The thought of someone  _ else _ hearing him made him grimace and hide his face into his pillow for a moment, before shaking the idea from his head so he could continue.

Eddie moved over slightly, his left hand, having a mind of its own, moved sideways to push his clothing down over his small hips to cling at his thighs. The back of his knees had started to sweat as his hand stayed down there, moving dangerously close to his-

“ _ Oh _ ,” he  _ said _ . He didn’t moan, he said it, as his pointer finger accidentally swept over his entrance. He ripped his hand away like he was burned before he could go any further, though, letting it rest against his bed.

Things weren’t moving as fast as he would like, he chewed on his lip in frustration. A sudden thought popped into his mind that made him more ashamed than he had ever been, but he didn’t stop it as it entered his mind. He was too caught up in catching the high. His best friend. Richie Tozier, with his dirty mouth and all, started to speak in his brain.  _ I wanna fuck you _ , he spoke, voice smooth. Eddie’s mouth gaped as he rubbed his knees together against the cool sheets of the bed, imaging Richie’s head was in-between his thighs, moving down down down, until his mouth reached that  _ place _ . He squeezed his eyes shut once more, pretending like he wasn’t thinking about his best friend that he had known since diapers.

And how  _ desperately _ he wanted his left hand back where it had swept over before, but he just  _ wouldn’t  _ do it, letting his mind wander in his fantasies. And  _ yes _ , he could finally feel it, creeping up on him like a monster under his bed, ready to grab his dangling feet. He dangled his feet gladly, not thinking anymore, but just working like a machine. One more thought of Richie’s face threw him over the edge as he turned to once again press his face into his pillow, riding out the regretful pleasure. He panted, slick with sweat. 

Eddie gave a sigh, hating himself. He would have to get up to clean himself off.

. . .

“I bet Eddie fucking  _ screams _ ,” Richie said, laughing his ass off. He had his hand over his heart as he threw his head back, a smile stretching across his face. His dark curls on his head bobbed up and down as he continued to cackle.

Eddie’s face immediately burned with crimson as he elbowed Richie in the side. “No, I  _ don’t _ ,” he told him angrily, partially quiet as if he were still trying to hide the fact that everyone does  _ it _ . He thought back to a few nights prior to where he had thought about  _ Richie _ of all people to help push him the extra mile. He felt his stomach churn uncomfortably as he turned away, almost worried that Richie would be able to read his mind. “I don’t do that,” he mumbled.

Beverly, across at the other side of the circle they had made in the grass, took pity on the poor kid and said, “Richie, you probably sound like a fucking donkey when you moan.” 

Eddie felt a giggle spill out of his mouth as he glanced up at her, the rest of their friends howling with laughter at her comment. He covered his mouth with his hand as he looked to his right at Richie who was shocked, still smiling.

“The most majestic donkey you’ve ever heard, Marsh,” he said, pointing across at her. Then, he turned to Eddie once again, that sly smile he always had on his face plastered there. Eddie gulped at the new sudden view of him and almost glanced away. The other night flashed in his mind once again. “But, come on, Eds. You totally go wild when you pump one out, right?” he asked as he prodded at his side with the back of his hand, his other pushing up his thickly-framed glasses.

Eddie retracted away from the other, grimacing. If the short boy could’ve gotten redder in the face he would’ve. “Shut the fuck up, _a_ _ sshat _ .” He crossed his arms, frustrated. “I don’t do . . . that.” Everyone else was now watching him, some with grimaces on their faces. Stan looked as if were about to intervene this terrible horrible awkward display and save him from the onslaught of _Richie_.

“You don’t what? Beat your meat? Because that would be a big fat lie, we all know our little Eddie Spaghetti has to let out all that pent up anger somehow. Your body’s too small to keep it all in.”

“If you’re not careful, Trashmouth, I’ll sock you right in the mouth. That’ll let out the anger, don’t you think?” Eddie spit. He wanted to stop talking about this and go back to a normal conversation. But there really never was a normal conversation with Richie around, was there?

Richie wagged his eyebrows and shoulders up and down, smirking. “Ooh, yeah. Sock me  _ right in the mouth _ , Eds. I’ll get on my knees right here and everything-”

“BEEP BEEP, RICHIE,” all of them had shouted, sounding like a stuttering echo.

“What?” he asked, incredulously, chuckles tumbling out of him. “He’s the one who suggested it,” he said and shrugged, leaning back on his hands.

Eddie’s eyes were wide and he  _ shivered _ . His mom would thoroughly  _ kill him dead  _ if she had found out he was talking about this. He suddenly felt sick, vaguely dizzy. This was wrong. What he had done was  _ wrong _ . His heart was picking up its pace and he hurriedly whipped his head down, hands fumbling to unzip his small black fanny pack. Reaching inside he gripped at the hard blue plastic which was his inhaler and then ripped off the cap, Eddie lifted the thing to his mouth, pressing down on the cold metal canister. It hissed as it released the placebo medicine into his system, and he breathed in harshly.

“You okay, Eddie?” Mike asked from beside him. He had placed a steady hand on his shoulder, leaning his head down to look at him. Ben looked around the group like he was wondering if he should call an ambulance.

Eddie nodded mindlessly, taking another puff before capping it and quickly sticking it back into his fanny pack. “I have to go,” he choked out, breath still partially caught in his throat. He stood on shaky feet, seeing his friends watch him with confused eyes.

Bill’s eyebrows furrowed as he said, “I thought your mom was gone unti-until tonight-”

He shook his head, swallowing thickly. “I don’t- I think she’s waiting for me,” he stumbled out. Eddie turned to leave, hearing Richie call after him, probably apologizing. He was upset at himself for being so _weird_. He had always been up for teasing and joking around in his group of friends, but something about this just struck a chord with him. He was ashamed, _so_ _ashamed_ because of his mother and his best friend and because why couldn’t he have thought about Bev that night instead of Richie? Why did he have to be stuck like this? Awkward. Different.

He stepped out of the trees and onto the street, hearing the footsteps behind him that he knew would eventually come. Richie had popped up next to him, his tall lanky figure coming into view out of the corner of his eye. Eddie played with the metal zipper on his fanny pack for a while, before the silence became too much. “What’re you doing?” he asked, truly curious, as he looked up at him.

“Well, I’m walking you home, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said with a smile. The bottom of his blue and white Hawaiian shirt waved sporadically from the warm breeze. He shoved his hands carelessly into the pockets of his tan shorts.

“Oh,” Eddie said quietly, looking up to the sky. It was a nice day out, the nicest day of summer yet, he thought. There were a few clouds in the sky that were unnecessary but welcomed, the sun shining down on Derry at just the right temperature. Eddie adjusted his red and white striped shirt and then tried to tug his shorts down just a smidge. He had thought they had ridden up some and didn’t want Richie to point out how short they looked, but it turned out that they were just that length. He sighed. _Of course_.

“So are you gonna tell me what that was about?” Richie asked. He looked timid, the way he usually did when he wasn’t being so outgoing he became lightheaded. He still smiled, though, possibly trying to make Eddie feel better.

“Nope,” Eddie immediately said, looking to the pavement. He felt himself give a small effortless smile at his worry. 

Richie had taken a step closer to him, bumping his shoulder. “So you’re not going to tell me how you moan, huh?”

“ _ Richie _ ,” he whined. He crossed his arms like before. “I’ve told you like five times I don’t do that.” And, yet again, his face heated up. He gave a pout that he heard Richie give a laugh at. 

“What, you don’t  _ moan _ _?_ Is that what you’re saying? C’mon, Eds, everyone moans once in a while,” he said, laughing again. “It’s probably because you haven’t had the good stuff, the  _ Tozier lovin’ _ .”

Eddie finally broke, letting out a snort as he laughed. “You’re so gross,” he said. He looked up at him again.

“Eds, I’m tellin’ you, I’d make you moan so fast-”

“ _ Ew _ ,  _ shut it _ ,” Eddie said, turning his blushing face away. He couldn’t help but nervously giggle into his palm. “You’re so  _ gross _ ,” he repeated. His mind wanted to wander so bad, but he wouldn’t let it. There were a few images that flashed through his brain which he tensely swallowed at.

His mother was gone for the day, she had to visit her sister in Bangor for something or other that Eddie didn’t care enough to pay attention to. She would be coming home really late that night and that’s all he cared about. A whole day without her.

They had made it to his house, Eddie letting Richie inside. Eddie had thrown out the pills he was supposed to take that day, that same ashamed feeling in his bones. He reminded himself that they were fake and that he didn’t need them but he could still see his mother’s disappointed face in his head. 

In Eddie’s bedroom, the two boys had laid on his bed reading the latest  _ The Walking Dead _ comic book, both on their stomachs. As Richie turned the page, Eddie’s eyes got stuck on his nimble fingers. They were thin and long and one might even call them boney. His lips slightly parted as he stared at them, the way his fingertips pressed ever so softly against the corner of the page as he read. Surprisingly, for once, his nails looked decent, all the same length. Eddie thought they wouldn’t be like that for long, Richie had always found a way to mess them up by picking at them or biting them or whatever else he did. Eddie almost gasped from the next thought that had popped into his head, one that made his stomach drop. Richie’s hands on him. His fingers . . .  _ there _ . 

“Eds, you okay?” Richie asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Wh-what?” he asked, eyes widening as he looked at him. “‘M fine.”

Richie smiled. “You’re too cute when you blush, you know that?” He rested his head on his hand, staring at him like . . . like he was in awe or something.

Eddie let his head drop to the bed and let out a groan.

“See, I told you you could moan,” Richie joked.

“ _ Fuck off _ . I  _ don’t _ and  _ will never _ moan,” Eddie said, truly believing his words.

“The offer’s still up, Spaghetti Man. You can’t beat some Tozier lovin’,” he heard Richie say.

Eddie gave a laugh. “Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try, Tozier, I really would. Because I can barely get _off without immediately regretting it afterward because all I can think about is how my mom would be so disappointed in me if she found out!_ ” he suddenly yelled, holding back tears. He took in a watery gasp of air before letting it out in a quiet sob. He honestly didn’t know where this had come from. He wished he hadn’t said anything. But he kept talking anyway. “ _And if she found out I’m fuckin’ gay_.” He leaned on his elbows, hands covering his face as he cried.

Richie’s hand was suddenly on his back. “ _ Eds _ ,” he quietly said. The bed rocked as Richie sat up beside him. “Come ‘ere.”

Eddie slowly but eventually sat up as well, hiding his face from his best friend. He kept his head down as he rested his forehead on Richie’s shoulder, before slowly sinking into his embrace. 

“Touching yourself isn’t something to be . . .  _ ashamed  _ of,” Richie said quietly and a little stiffly against his hair. “Neither is being gay. It’s just that people have opinions, like your mom, and that’s okay. You should believe in what you believe in and not let anything you do be dictated by someone else’s dumb beliefs.”

“What the fuck, Richie. When did you get so good at talking?”

“Shit, did it work? I literally have no idea what I just said. I just word-vomited all over you.”

Eddie gave a laugh into his neck before pulling back, wiping his wet face with the back of his hands. He felt immensely embarrassed that he had just spewed all that truth out to him. Especially when it was about such a . . . personal topic. He grimaced. “This is awkward,” he said.

“Only if you make it awkward,” Richie said, smiling. He pushed his curly hair back away from his face, brown eyes continuing to watch Eddie. To Eddie, he looked like he was waiting for something. His mouth was slightly open, brows pinched down just a little. He continued to watch Eddie even after he made a face at him.

“Richie?” he said. His friend continued to sit and stare at him oddly. He had started to get uncomfortable, shifting on the bed. Eddie reached up, saying, “Earth to Richie,” and flicked him right on the forehead.

“ _ Ouch _ ,” Richie said, flinching back. “Why did that  _ hurt _ so much” he grumbled, rubbing his fingers against where it hurt.

Eddie let a laugh escape his throat before snatching the comic book from beside them and holding it up to his own face. “I’m gonna find out who  _ dies _ ,” he teased, scooching back towards the headboard.

“ _ No _ ,” Richie jokingly complained. “Wait for me.” The bed started to move as he followed Eddie to sit against the headboard. He was much closer than before, even though they were sitting now and not lying down. The tall boy peeked his head around Eddie’s raised hands to look at the open pages before him, pressing their shoulders together tightly. He looked like he didn’t know where to put his hands so he laid them awkwardly on his own stomach. 

It was then quiet, only their steady breaths filling the room with the  _ swooshing _ of the fan as it squeaked left to right, left to right. Eddie squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable and causing the bed to creak like it always did. He turned the page slowly, looking to the top of the next and continuing to read. And he was truly getting into it that point, the story had really hooked him. But, it took just five minutes for his stomach to drop to the floor as he felt something brush his thigh. You see, Eddie’s shorts were a new pair. They were pretty short, like his others, and they were a solid crimson color. What was different about these shorts was that they had a white drawstring. And what did Eddie see when he looked down at whatever had brushed his thigh? Richie’s  _ right fucking hand _ was there, playing with the string. His slender fingers twisted around it, his pinky occasionally grazing Eddie’s thigh or his . . . 

He looked frantically out of the corner of his eye at Richie, who was still staring at the pages of the comic book.  _ This fucker doesn’t even know _ , he thought. He looked back down at the hand there, chest beginning to rise and fall even quicker than before. Eddie couldn’t help but watch his digits move smoothly past each other to dart around to string, twirling it around. He felt Richie absentmindedly nudge him with his left elbow to indicate him to turn the page. Eddie did as he was told, flipping to the next page. He didn’t even bother to look up at it though, eyes still glued to a much more interesting view below. And  _ fuck _ , Eddie could feel that spinning feeling in his body and he knew he might be liking this much more than he should've been. One of Richie’s fingers had bumped him again and he resisted the urge to push his hips up to feel more friction. His throat was closing up on him due to nervousness and he knew he was growing stiffer. It would be any minute before his friend would notice. And he couldn’t just push him away because then Richie would realize what he had been doing, realizing that Eddie knew and that he had let it continue. He thought it best to just pretend like he hadn’t noticed either. He thought of something to say, eyes bouncing up to try and mention something about the comic, but he had no idea what was happening in it anymore. So, he just said the first thing that popped into his head. “What’s it like to moan?” he blurted out.

Well, fuck.

Richie froze beside him, obviously being pulled from the pages and noticing what his fucking  _ horndog of a hand _ had been doing to Eddie. Eddie kept his eyes stuck to the page and bit his lip, feeling his face grow warmer by the second. He wouldn’t look at him, no matter how bad he wanted to. Richie gave a cough, pulling his hand away in what he thought was a subtle movement, reaching back to run it through his hair. He was obviously caught off guard, stuttering out a, “Well I-I dunno, like-it’s like-well, everybody does it-it just happens when you . . . when you, uh . . .”

Eddie pinched his eyes shut, regretting the words he had dared to utter. He mentally winced at how awkward this was. “It’s just . . . Sorry,” he said uncomfortably. He pulled his knees up trying to hide his stiff member, pulling the comic book down to cover it. Eddie could hear Richie’s stunned silence and thought that this person was such a stark contrast to the one who was teasing him an hour ago about how loud he probably screamed in bed. 

“It’s fine,” Richie said calmly, his voice on the verge of cracking. He had definitely noticed what he had done, he shifted slightly in his spot. 

Eddie opened his eyes and abruptly sat up, closing the comic and slipping off of the bed. He moved over to his desk, each step threatening to trip him to the floor. He placed the graphic novel down, hurriedly grabbing his fanny pack once again to get his inhaler. His breathing had started to pick up, catching in his throat and he had actually started to choke on air. His fingers didn’t seem to be working at the moment, each shaking and twitching all over the place. When he had finally gotten his blue inhaler out he pulled it to his lips, pressing down on the canister to release its contents as he tried his best to breathe it in. He took a second puff, then a third, finally getting himself back to normal.

What was wrong with him?

When Eddie had turned around, Richie was sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes watching him closely from across the room, carefully. “Eds,” he started. He opened his mouth to speak, but then licked his lips instead and shook his head and looked to the floor. “Just . . . Let go.”

Eddie looked at him oddly, at Richie, who looked very timid and shy at the moment. He let out a huff of a laugh. “What does that mean?” he asked.

Richie looked at him incredulously and he shrugged, motioning with his hands like Eddie wasn’t getting something. “Who cares about your mom? She fed you placebos your entire life, what does her opinion matter anyway-”

“Richie-”

“-I’m serious, Eds. If you want to do something you should just do it . . . I don’t know, take a chance.” He gestured with his hands again, indicating something.

Eddie still didn’t understand what he was trying to say, his head shook absentmindedly. 

Richie covered his face with those hands of his and rested his elbows on his knees. He mumbled something behind them.

“What?” Eddie said, taking a few steps towards him to stand in front of the other boy. “Can you just, like, tell me what you’re trying to say because I’m not really up for these guessing games right now-”

“Take on my offer,” Richie said steadily, refusing to look up at him, his one hand still partially hiding his undeniably red face.

Eddie all of the sudden understood, his limbs freezing in place.  _ It’s probably because you haven’t had the good stuff, the  _ Tozier lovin’ _. Eds, I’m tellin’ you, I’d make you moan so fast- The offer’s still up, Spaghetti Man. You can’t beat some Tozier lovin’.  _ He could feel himself silently gasp as his eyes widened, everything setting in. And then he was nervous,  _ so  _ nervous because he knew that that’s something he wouldn’t be opposed to doing. He took a few stumbling steps backward and then spun around to quickly get his inhaler for the third time that day.

“Or-or not,” Richie said, sounding very very sorry that he had suggested it. “We don’t have to do anything, I just thought that maybe-”

Eddie held his free hand towards Richie, gesturing for him to wait, as he released his inhaler in his mouth. When he placed it back on the wood of the desk, he wasn’t sure how to continue. Should he accept? He immediately thought of his mother. Then he thought of what Richie had said, about how her opinion shouldn’t dictate what he did. If he wanted this,  _ really _ wanted it, then why was he acting so opposed to it? Maybe he should take the chance. Maybe he should dangle his foot off of the edge of the bed. 

He headed back to the bed without looking at Richie and then sat down next to him. This was his  _ best friend _ . He didn’t know if that made this better or ten times worse, but it sure did make him feel better. Eddie still thought his heart was going to explode at how fast it was beating in his chest, but . . . “Um.” He prayed that Richie would make a joke, these were the times that he would, when it was quiet. He hoped that he would somehow lift the mood and make their situation not as dangerously serious as it was. “I . . .” His eyes darted up to look at the doorknob, making sure it was locked, even though his mother wouldn’t be home until at least midnight. 

“Does Eddie Spaghetti wish for some Tozier lovin’?” Richie asked in a ridiculously terrible accent that Eddie couldn’t even decipher. Richie sounded awfully scared nonetheless.

Eddie let out a shaky laugh, thankful for that even if it was  _ so _ bad. Richie laughed too, bumping their shoulders like when they were outside before, like he had done countless times before. Suddenly, thank God, the mood was thrumming with nervous excitement. Eddie couldn’t keep this goofy smile off of his face. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, so he turned towards Richie, leaning his face up so his mouth was close to his ear. “I don’t moan,” he whispered. His face burned when he realized how . . . almost  _ dirty _ that sounded.

Richie looked at him finally, eyes wide. He smiled shyly. He started nodding. “No, I think you do, Eds.”

Eddie shook his head and looked down, bashfully smiling while chewing on his lip. He was  _ happy _ . Then his smile dropped though, remembering what they were about to do. His stomach had dropped for what must’ve been the hundredth time that day. He looked up at Richie nervously, opening his mouth. “I don’t know anything about . . . this,” he said.

Richie nodded. “Me too. Well, I’ve seen a lot of porn so-”

“ _ Ew, Richie _ ,” he said. He envisioned Richie leaning over his computer, hand between his legs- Eddie grimaced out of embarrassment as Richie laughed beside him. “C’mon,” he said. “What do I . . . How do we . . .” His eyes widened. “Do you want me to-”

Richie was suddenly silent, his tentative hand on Eddie’s knee. “Just . . .” He let out a breath through his lips. “I could take care of you. You don’t have to do anything.”

Eddie looked away, breathing harshly through his nose. Should they be doing this? Why shouldn’t they?

When he had moved so his back was facing the headboard, his hands were shaking, and he was honestly feeling quite light-headed. Richie sat in front of him, watching him anxiously. Their faces were both red, both unsure what exactly what was about to happen. Eddie sat crisscrossed, fingers playing with the drawstring of his shorts. And then, Richie had started to move his hands towards him, his eyes flicking from Eddie’s face to his hands and then back up multiple times. Eddie watched as Richie grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged, looking into his eyes. “If you don’t want me to do something, just tell me, okay? I won’t get mad.”

Eddie nodded, oddly feeling like crying. “‘Kay.”

“It’ll be . . . fun,” he said, giving an assuring smile.

Eddie felt another smile break out on his face. “Fun? Yeah, okay,” he said sarcastically.

Richie smiled truly at him, before tugging Eddie’s shirt up and over his head, Eddie lifting his arms up. Eddie immediately hid his face against his bare shoulder, getting the chills up his arms. Richie let the shirt drop to the ground, then let his fingertips trail down the boy’s arms to rest on his hands. Eddie shivered, his hair standing up. He waited for what felt like hours for Richie to do something, and when he didn’t, the small boy finally looked up at him. Now, Richie had seen him shirtless countless times, like at the quarry for example, but he was looking at him like this was the first time he had seen him. His lips were parted as his eyes scanned over his body. Eddie looked down at himself subconsciously and noticed that his blush had traveled from his cheeks down his neck and across his chest. “What?” he questioned, looking back up at him.

Richie looked up at his face, surprised. “N-nothing. You’re just . . .” He swallowed and mumbled, “Pretty.”

Eddie blinked once, then twice, mouth opening to say nothing.

Richie had pretended he himself had said nothing, moving towards Eddie and motioning him to lie back. Eddie did, gulping down his fear and letting out a shaky breath. His two pillows made it so that his head and chest were angled towards Richie, able to see everything. Richie was hovering over him now, he had noticed, face inches from his. Eddie wanted to kiss him. Really bad. He tilted his chin up, lips twitching as he watched Richie’s brown eyes widen.

Richie had licked his lips and slowly dived down so they touched the others.

Eddie breathed in through his nose, closing his eyes. His small hands gripped Richie’s shirt as he pulled away. They were just pecking each other’s lips for a few moments, it was very childlike and innocent and it made his heart swell. When the tall boy pulled away finally, Eddie let out a small giggle which made him smile. 

That’s when Richie’s lips started to travel to his temple and down his cheek, pressing soft kisses there sweetly. Eddie’s mind tried to recognize that this was his best friend, the one he had known all his life. He was acting so different, so caring. He started to kiss his neck, staying there for a while. Eddie tipped his head back, feeling something that he had never felt before. His stomach was beginning to stir with a queasy sweetness as his  _ friend  _ began to suck kisses onto his neck, hands holding his hips. His own fingers were petting back Richie’s hair, brushing his digits through it. His mouth was on his collarbones when he noticed they were both shaking nervously. 

Richie moved down and Eddie wasn’t sure what he was about to do, then widening his eyes when he realized. Richie connected his mouth to his left nipple, kissing it. Eddie’s mouth fell open, no sound emitting. He pressed his lips there again, keeping them there while his tongue peeked out to taste. Richie’s face was a deep red as he looked up to the other boy like he was checking to see if this was really making him feel good. His tongue lapped over it, as it hardened, his nose pressed into his skin.

This is when Eddie had begun to feel dirty.

And he loved it.

Richie moved to his other nipple, giving a long lick to his chest and nudging the skin. His tongue had moved around and around as he kissed and sucked and Eddie threw his head back, partially hiding how much he was enjoying it.

Richie continued moving down, kissing his soft stomach sloppily, leaving a trail of spit. Eddie had noticed that he had gotten achingly hard in his shorts and he flinched from the awareness. His white drawstring was untied, Richie’s fingers dipping under the waistband to pull at it and untighten the shorts. Before he pulled them down though, it seemed he had gotten a little distracted, hand moving to cover the expanse of Eddie’s smooth stomach. He spread out his fingers, sweeping the cold saliva that was there across his skin, making him shiver once more. And then, finally, he tugged at his shorts, Eddie pushing his hips up so they could be slipped off.  _ Are we really doing this? _ he thought, all of the sudden aware. If he didn’t want this, this was his last chance to stop him. But, that was the thing. He didn’t want it to stop.

His shorts were dropped to the ground where his striped shirt was, and now Eddie was just in his white underwear in front of his best friend. He brought his knees together, like he usually did while he was touching himself, embarrassed. Richie looked in his eyes and let his hands travel in between them, easing Eddie to open them back up. He did finally, letting them droop down to the bed. Richie seemed distracted again, this time by his thighs. His large hands covered them, swept over the skin there, before he leaned down to experimentally give one a kiss. Eddie bit his lip as Richie got more comfortable on the end of the bed and then continued to love on his thighs, rubbing his nose there a few times. He was taking his time, hands sweeping over his body, mouth making itself familiar with his skin, tasting it. He moved his mouth over his wet underwear to push his lips over his-

Eddie jumped, eyebrows furrowing. He shut his mouth into a tight line, too embarrassed to make any noise. He threw his elbow over his face, clenching his shaking hand into a fist. Worries started to fly through his mind.  _ What if I’m like . . . gross? Do I look different, unusual? What if he thinks I’m gross?  _ He felt his underwear being tugged off, so he lifted his hips up. But . . . Richie’s hands had stopped.

Eddie lifted his arm from his hot face to look down at him. Richie was looking at him dearly. “Eds . . .”

“Sorry,” he said quietly.

Richie gave a wide, shy smile. “ _ No _ . I was just gonna tell you to stop worrying. I can practically hear your thoughts banging around inside your head right now. If you want me to stop, I will.” Eddie wondered how he could speak so confidently while looking so pale in the face. 

He thought for a moment if he really wanted to do this, trying to put all of his horniness aside to think clearly. His mom would be disappointed in him for sure, but . . . But it would make him happy. Richie was down there, waiting to be told to  _ go _ , to make him feel good. And it was  _ Richie _ . And, yeah, he was a boy, but who cares? Eddie liked him, he even could say he  _ loved _ him if he was more confident in himself. He wanted to get over this fear of  _ pleasure _ .

Eddie smiled for a moment, hiding against his shoulder before looking at his best friend. “You can keep going,” he said softly.

Richie had nodded, pressing his warmed blushing cheek against Eddie’s thigh to stare up at him for a moment and then pulled back to continue to pull his underwear off. Fingers under the waistband, his palms sliding down his thighs and calves, he then pulled them off of his small feet. Eddie was exposed, every part of him in the open for Richie to see. After the clothing was tossed to the ground with the others, Richie finally looked down at  _ him _ . His tongue peeked out of his mouth to wet his lips, eyes flicking up to look at Eddie’s face for a moment. He mumbled something, that Eddie thought was, “Beautiful,” but didn’t believe.

Slowly, painfully slowly, his mouth was lowered to Eddie’s member. His hand had grabbed it first, hand looking so much bigger compared to when Eddie’s was there. It felt so much better to have someone else touching him. So _real_. Then Richie kissed him, causing the small boy’s mouth to gape. He didn’t waste any more time, taking it into his mouth. Eddie tried not to move his hips up, so tempted to. He moved his left hand to his mouth to bite his knuckle. Richie started to bob his head up and down slowly, eyebrows furrowed, one hand stroking, the other wrapped around his thigh to lay on Eddie’s stomach. Eddie used his free hand to place on Richie’s, pressing it down there.

Eddie was then slick with spit, Richie pulling away to watch as he pumped his hand up and down faster. Eddie wanted to moan, he really did, but his body wouldn’t let him. He thought if he bit his knuckle harder he would draw blood. He was getting ready for the copper taste when Richie released him, wrapping his arm around both of his thighs to tug him down the bed and off of the pillows so he was lying flat. And then, Eddie had felt something he had never felt before, something that he had denied himself of experimenting with because he had always thought it was immoral. 

Richie had moved down to lick his asshole.

Eddie let out a loud moan, ripping his knuckle from his mouth to grab at one of the metal bars of his headboard. He closed his eyes, feeling too good to be embarrassed at the moment. His back arched, lifting off of the bed and feeling very feminine and pretty before dropping. Looking down, he noticed Richie was smiling, not triumphantly, but gladly. He returned his mouth on him, giving him sloppy kisses, letting his tongue lap eagerly at him. “ _ Oh _ . . . Oh  _ fuck, Richie _ ,” he moaned again. He felt like crying because it felt so good, what had he been missing out on?

He pulled back his other hand, so both of them were gripping the bars of the headboard. Richie pressed even harder so Eddie let himself move against his face, the lanky boy gladly opening his mouth even wider. When his tongue finally poked inside he couldn’t help but whimper.

His mouth was everywhere, lips and tongue and teeth eating him out. Eddie’s knees were trembling as he panted softly. There was saliva dripping off of him and onto the bed which was terribly _ dirty _ but he loved it. And he thought, for some odd and dizzying reason, that Richie was enjoying it as well by the low sounds that were vibrating from his throat.

Richie pulled back, a strand of spit connecting them before it broke. Eddie looked down and watched as Richie stuck his long pointer finger into his mouth, licking around it. He furrowed his brows, not entirely sure what he was doing. Not until Richie lowered it to his hole, circling it, did he understood. “ _ Yes _ ,” Eddie sighed quietly, pushing himself forward and feeling the pad of his finger press at him delightfully.

Richie watched him from below, eyes wide, wet lips parted. He looked like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He began to push slowly inside of him, still watching him carefully.

“ _ Ah _ .” Eddie thought that he should’ve been doing this all along, but was also glad that Richie was the first to touch him like that. It was odd at first, foreign, and he thought Richie couldn’t possibly go deeper, but his fingers were slender and so long. When he finally reached the hilt, Richie paused, getting him used to the feeling. 

Eddie reached out for him with his right hand. Richie looked unsure of what he was doing, nonetheless, he reached forward with his free hand. The small boy interlocked their fingers next to his hip, palm to palm. Richie started to smile and pulled his finger back, which was very much inside of the other, back, to push back in gently. 

Eventually, he built up a good pace of going in and out, in and out, Eddie breathing harshly. “Can . . . can you put in another?” he asked bashfully, slightly moving his head back and breathing through his nose.

“Oh-yeah,” Richie responded, surprised. He pulled back once more, sticking out his middle finger as well and slowly started to move them inside of him.

There was much more of a tighter fit this time and Eddie had furrowed his brows in reaction. He tugged on Richie’s hand, gesturing for him. Richie had looked into his eyes and nodded, sitting up and stumbling towards him. Eddie let out a giggle at how fast and frantically he had shown up in front of him. Richie connected their mouths, his arm between them, fingers still inside of Eddie. He kissed back in surprise, the other’s glasses pressing into the bridge of his nose. 

His best friend pulled away to press their temples together. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he cursed. “I should’ve taken my clothes off. Wanna feel you,” he mumbled.

Eddie had smiled. He was starting to move against Richie’s fingers, wrapping his left arm around him. “Faster,” he whispered.

So he started to go faster, but it wasn’t enough. 

“ _ Faster _ ,” he said again. He didn’t know how to get out what he wanted exactly, so what had come out of his mouth next sounded outstandingly vulgar. He pressed his lips to his ear as Richie had gotten somewhat faster and said, “I wan’ it  _ hard, Rich _ .” 

“Shit,” Richie responded, voice cracking. 

He suddenly shoved his fingers inside of him making Eddie give a shout. “What was  _ that? _ ” he mumbled as Richie kept up the pace.

“Prostate,” he answered, almost excitedly.

Richie was kissing his cheek, somehow jabbing his fingers even faster inside of him.

Eddie was now full on moaning, giving small noises into the other’s ear as he hit that spot again and again. “ _ Uh uh uh uh uh _ .  _ Oh shit-” _

Richie was pressing their interlocked hands into the bed, as it rocked and squeaked. He thought he might have an indent in his painted wall from the headboard. He gripped onto his shirt, pulling him against him tighter. His insides were going crazy, his senses shooting off fireworks as he smiled from the pleasure. The other let go of his hand to reach down and grab his leaking member to pump it again. He was chanting Richie’s name into his ear as he then wrapped both of his arms around him to pull their chests together, hand in his hair. He smelled how sweaty they both were, breathing in that nostalgic scent of  _ Richie  _ that he loved. 

Richie moved down to kiss his thin, bare shoulder a few times, then kissed the palms of his hands before going back between Eddie’s legs. He took him into his mouth again, bobbing up and down and still thrusting his fingers inside of him. His glasses were slipping down his face.

Eddie’s back was arched again, eyes shut tightly. “ _ Mmm,  _ gonna  _ come, Richie . . . ‘m gonna come _ ,” he panted. 

Richie didn’t pull away though, continuing his ministrations, maybe even going faster. 

Eddie gave a gasp as he let go, spilling over the edge. Spilling into Richie’s mouth as his hips stuttered up. “ _ Ahh _ .” Richie continued to move to let him ride out his orgasm, until his body dropped back down to the bed, exhausted. 

Richie pulled back his head, mouth removing from his member with a lewd  _ pop.  _ He slowly removed his fingers, careful not to hurt Eddie.

Eddie was looking down at him, watching as he swallowed. His eyes went wide when he realized what he was swallowing. There was just something weird about seeing your life-long friend be so obscene. But he still kind of liked it anyway.

Eddie wasn’t sure what to do next, he had been so caught up in everything that now there was nothing left to do but feel nervous again. He retracted his feet so he could sit up and slide off the bed, not giving another look to his friend. His clothes were there, on the floor, so he hurried to pick his underwear up and slide them back on because he was feeling very exposed at the moment. When they were on he stood there, trying to decide what to do. He heard Richie move off of the bed and looked to see him walk across the room, unlock the door, and leave. Eddie felt light-headed with how much this shocked him, he had to back up to sit on the bed before he fell. “Oh,” he whispered to himself. Was Richie just going to leave? After that, everything that had happened? Eddie actually had thought, he really did, that it was something  _ special _ . They had been friends since he could remember memories, not ever did he think that he would do something as cold as this. Maybe he had misinterpreted everything . . . Eddie bit his lip to stop it from quivering-

Richie had reentered the room, and he locked it behind him, coming to sit next to Eddie once again.

“Oh,” Eddie repeated quietly, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Um,” he started. “Sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom to . . . you know . . .”

Eddie looked up at him timidly. “Finish?”

“Clean up.”

Eddie’s eyes went wide, face warming. “ _ Oh _ .” He hadn't even noticed that the other was rutting into the bed as he got him off. He let out a breath, half because of relief and half because he was shocked. And then, and  _ then _ , Richie had started to pull off his  _ own _ clothes rapidly, first chucking his Hawaiian shirt to the ground. Eddie looked quickly up at him, his head flinching backward in confusion. His eyes were stuck on his unclothed torso as he said, “What are you-oh do you want me to-”

“I just-” Richie unbuttoned his shorts, slipping them off.

For like the fifth time, this time out of embarrassment, Eddie let out an, “ _ Oh _ ,” as he frantically whipped his head away after catching a glimpse of the other's underwear. Even if they had done what they had just done. He was really tired of blushing at this point, he thought that maybe he would get stuck like that for the rest of his life.

Both of their clothes were in a pile on the floor then and he could hear Richie trying to stutter out a sentence, almost sounding like Bill. “We should-I mean-I just thought that-Not trying to be weird or anything-” He didn’t sound anything like himself, the Richie Tozier that could fire back a joke in milliseconds. Eddie would’ve thought it was kind of cute if he didn’t feel exactly how he sounded.

As Richie started to move, Eddie watched him timidly, seeing him scooch over to the other side of the bed after cutting himself off and slipping under the blanket. He looked up at Eddie with a classic Richie Tozier smile, lifting the blanket partially up. “Wanna cuddle?”

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows, slowly moving to slide under as well. He left a space in between them as he laid on his back.

“That’s . . . that’s not really cuddling, Eds.”

“Why do you want to?” the small boy asked.

“Well because we just . . .”

Eddie looked at him, Richie’s mouth partially open in thought. Eddie didn’t let him finish though, turning on his side and scooching so their chests were together. He peeked up at him through his eyelashes. Eddie felt his foot touch the other’s, freezing it in place uncomfortably.

Richie’s arms slowly moved to wrap around him, their legs doing this weird thing where they wrapped around each other.

Eddie’s head was turned, perfectly resting in the crook of Richie’s neck, his eyes trying to look up at him even though he was out of view. He reciprocated the hug, holding him tight. 

“Wanna date?” Richie abruptly asked, chin moving against his head.

Eddie suddenly let out loud laughter, his stomach stuttering as he shut his eyes. He nodded, starting to absolutely lose his shit. “Yeah,” he responded.

Richie returned a laugh, large hand slipping up between Eddie’s shoulder blades to press him closer. “Oh, thank  _ fuck _ .” He let out a shaking breath. “I was about to go crazy,” he said, now laughing as loud as the other. “Like, are you fucking  _ kidding _ me?”

Eddie pressed his nose into his skin, hiding his laughter.

“Like, seriously, I just fucked you with my-”

“Richie!”

“I mean, come on. We’re complete idiots.”

“Speak for yourself, Trashmouth.”

“Uh huh, okay, don’t pretend like you weren’t jacking off to the thought of me ever since you could get your dick hard-”

“ _ Gross- _ ”

“‘Cause, not gonna lie, that is  _ definitely _ what I d-”

  
“ _ Beep beep, Richie! _ ”


End file.
